Crazy Valentine
by X DancingInTheRain X
Summary: Follow your favourite  pairings as they experience VALENTINES DAY! the day of LOOVVVVVVVVVE please suggest pairing for next chappie :D  Burn x GAzelle chapter is up :D
1. Chapter 1

**_HELLOW! "m back with another story! Finally! So my one of fav time of the year is coming extremely quick! YEAHHHH VALENTINES"S DAY! well i felt compelled to do a valentines special! I decided to start with this specific pairing as it is a complex but loved one...don't except a happy ending ... enjoy please for the rest of the chapters tell me which pairing you want me to write about _**

It was pathetic how everyone was so excited about such a imbecile thing as Valentine's day. They were all prepared for the festivity since days now nearly all of them wearing a little touch of red as a hint of today's date. For Akio, 14th of February was an ordinary date like any others. In the contrary, he hated that day since dawn of life maybe because he never ever received any gift from anyone but he would never admit that. He watched with annoyance and a little envy how his team-mates were pampered. Kazemaru's locker was filled with chocolates which were already rotting leaving a filthy smell, Fubuki was desesperate and flattered by the amount of cards he got, Hiroto and Midorikawa spent a fortune on each other but Endou was the winner by far most. From extravagent bouquets to delicate sweets, he was covered to the neck so decided to share among his pals. In the common room, many were trying to confectionnate last-minute card gifts as secretely as possible away from sneaky eyes.

He was sitting arm-crossed as far as possible from the lunatics clearly marking the distance between them. The sounds of the chatters and yells of excitement were irritating him as hell. He was marching down to go back to his silent and enclosed room when he remarked Kidou on a table folding with great care a printed piece of paper in a snow-white envelope. Things were going to get interested Akio realised as he walk to do his favourite hobby. Annoying the strategist was as enjoyable as playing soccer...maybe more.

The boy's head lifted when he heard his ex arch-enemy's maniacal laugh that wanted him to strangle him at some times but not now. Nothing, not even Fudou could ruin his perfect mood.

" Whose this for? Your sister?" he asked wittily.

" None of your business" he replied sharply.

" Please, don't tell me you fell for this too. Come on, its just a ploy to get idiots buy all those pinky craps that replaced the Christmas junks" Akio arguemented.

" Maybe, but did you know that the origin of Va-"

" Cut the nerdy speech please"

" I know what is wrong with you" he said starting to get up and left the crowded room knowing that his fellow team-mate would follow him out of curiosity. " You're angry because you did not receive anything. Fudou's upper lip pluckered in frustration and a growl was emitted from his throat as he was tired that Kidou would see through him as knew that there were no use to debate with him. He raised his shoulder.

" Maybe if you showed more sympathy towards others they would grant you something in exchange. Give it a try. Valentine's day is quiet a good occasion to show affection or friendship to someone" Kidou said patting Akio's back. At his touch, he shook his shoulder so that they would no more had contact. The googled middle-fieder shrugged and left him in his own thoughts.

AT first he was saying to himself thatMaybe he was right. Maybe he could try. Before changing opinion, he ran outside the building. Sprinting towards the nearest store he stopped to examined the panes decorated with flowers, gist cards and teddy bears. He was not going to give something as fluffy to that person. He was still deciding when the owner of the shop came outside and started closing.

" Wait I was..."

" Sorry son...closing time" the old man smiled and wrinkles appeared at the corner of his grey eyes.

Akio wanted to shout at him telling him that he was not his "son" but he was already gone. All the stores were closing in chain as the street lights lit up the now dark streets. He was not supposed to roam around after twilight and even if he was not scared the least of the coach, the punishments inflicted to those who disobeyed were severe. So, he went back to the dorms kicking his feet, empty handed. He went back to his room and opened the drawer. There was a small crippled paper. He sure could not use that. HE searched again to seize an A4 paper. Placing on the table, he scribbled a few words in it. Satisfied he was now deciding how he would present his gift to that person. Another perfect idea came to his mind.

* * *

A little exhausted, Yuto lied on his comfortable bed. Placing his hand under his pillow in his usual sleeping position, he felt something rough that did not felt like his bed-cloth. Removing it, he started examinig the paper. Even in the dark, he was sure that something was written on it but could not identified it. He approached it to the window where the street lights and the moon helped him to read. There were only a few words but they were full of meaning.

Happy Valentine's day

He could not help smiling then his face fell. He was so stupid to fell for it. He began cursing under his breath and crippled the paper into a ball that he threw with all his force to the wall in front of him. He was going to confront annoying Fudou who made fun of him tomorrow.

**_Sniff sniff...sad story...pooor fudou...for once he did something nice and nobody understands him! well anyways please tell me top or flop? review please and tell me which pairing you want next_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HERE WE GOO! chapter 2! enjoy guys! as promised this is a kazendou chappie! the next one will be hiroto and ruuyji! enjoy! i was writting it while listening to some eightie's music xD_**

**_(FAME i wanna live forever! i wanna learn how to fly HIGH!)_**

Sticking his forehead on the cold window, he starting examining his Mamoru who was still standing near the pitch practising with much eagerness in Hiroto's company who was trying desperately to shoot a goal but the goalkeeper was just too sharp today. The cobalt haired boy smiled feeling overwhelmed by affection while seeing Endou's distinguish features. His huge grin and soft brown bangs always made made knots in his stomach. He caught a glimpse of the side table where a calender was standing proudly and all of his happiness vanished as soon as it came. Today's date caught his attention and he asked himself how could Mamoru had day was nearly gone and he still not have wished him anything. He longed to hear those words coming from his mouth but he was sure he would have to wait for another year. It was depressing how much he wanted Endou to remember. Though they were not officially together, he was sure they had something since that special night.

_Flashback_

_" We've gone very far together" Endou said to his fellow team-mate when they were alone in his room._

_" True" the other one replied even though he was still confused about the reason why the captain brought up a so strange topic. " You're pretty eager to discover the world's soccer huh?" he asked poking him lightly in the side. The brunette nodded with great zeal his eye twinkling with enthusiasm._

_" Do you think we can win the FFI?" the mid-fielder asked trying to hide the doubts which were slowly gaining slowly the tone of his voice._

_" I'm not certain about this but am sure of my feelings" he added his pitch getting higher and higher as if he was trying to hide something embarrassing. He blushed because he said more than he should. It was surprising that Endou talked about his feelings as he was not very deep and never ever cared about this kind of thing. The coach's daughter might have caught his eye and that thought saddened Kazemaru._

_" Yeah, Fuyyupe-chan is really cute" he added._

_" Fuyyupe? What about Fuyyupe? But I like you Kazemaru!" he exclaimed with surprise in his tone until he realised what he had done. He covered his big mouth and began to pray that his team mate had not notice but he spoke so loud that it would be impossible._

_On the other hand kazemaru could not have been happier. He was in ecstasy and was not comprehending why Endou suddenly got so guarded up._

_Taking the goalkeeper's palm off his mouth, he slowly approached so as their faces were just a few inches from one another._

_" I like you too Mamoru". They both smiled so widely, they would not be surprised having pangs afterwards._

He started doubting if he meant what he had say. Jumping from his chair, he ran through the corridors to arrive in the field panting. He could hear Endou shouting words of encouragement.

" Can I talk to you ?" He asked approaching swiftly. Fortunately, Hiroto had some common sense and decided that it was better to leave the couple alone. After waving slowly to Kazemaru, he left in a flash.

" Which day is it?" Kazemaru asked in a hurry , the words were slightly slurred. Endou took time to analyze this simple question.

" The twe- no the" he began scratching his head thinking deeply.

" The fourteenth " he added quickly too frustrated to let him finish as he knew he would only be disappointed if he do so.

" What do we have the fourteenth?" he encouraged once again hopping that if he pushed his luck, Mamoru would remember.

" Uhh..." then suddenly his face lit up mysteriously. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIROUTA!" he said tapping violently the poor boy's arm. A mix of frustration and sadness began growing inside him. He turned his heel about to leave.

" Forget it" his said under his breath. He ignored Endou's pleas which were ordering him not to leave and went back to his room.

* * *

A loud knock disturbed him from his loony thoughts. He lethargically got up and inhaled deeply before sliding the door. Without warning, a pair of arms flew themselves around his neck. The weight made him flinch and he found himself laying on the floor with brown hair covering his mouth and nose. He blinked a few times and finally realise what was happening. Unable to speak, he shook the body on him to tell it to get off.

" Oops Sorry!" Endou said before helping him up. He hesitated before putting his arm around Kazemaru's waist but this time more calmly.

" Happy Valentines Day Ichirouta!" he whishpered-yell in his ear. Those words echoed in the mid-fielder's ear. A large smile spread on his previously gloomy face.

" But late than never" he whispered and hugged back.

_**WOOHOO! ~does happy dance~ well its then end of chapter 2 :D read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hellow! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awsome really! Hope you enjoy chapter 3 as much. I finally got to write about Hiroto. He's sooo cute...Unfortunately Im pairing him with someone else than me...life in unfair...sniff sniff...well enjoy and please review for any requests, suggestions etc._**

Hiroto sighed again while walking hands in pocket. His feet where making much noise on the gravel but that was not disturbing. Inhaling deeply, he asked himself when he would cease thinking about Midorikawa. He concluded that if he was away of his stuffing room and loony thoughts, he could think of something else but he was the only image that was coming in his mind. Those images became more vivid when he saw the _green_ leaves , _green_ bushes and _green_ posters stuck on panes of shops. He chuckled while remembering how his friend was frustrated when Hiroto would call him Midori. He would yelled at him begging him to leave "him and his hair in peace". A little pain grew in his stomach while thinking about these memories. Though it was only a few weeks since Ruuyji left them, for Kiyama, it felt like years.

Was Ruuyji missing him too? The poor boy sure was feeling lonely in his empty hospital room. Though he sounded cheerful in his postcard, Hiroto was sure that it was only an illusion and the boy craved to be on his side. He sure was depressed to be far from his friends and far from the chance of playing the finals and Hiroto understood his pain. The vermilion-haired boy kept his eyes down avoiding the sight of those couples into action. The number of people openly showing affection multiplied by ten maybe because it was Valentine's day. Surprisingly, he thought more about Midorikawa today than usual but he knew the reason. It was merely impossible not to have feelings for him.

_Flashback_

_" Hiroto!" someone yelled from afar and the adolesent turned over to catch a glimpse. It was his friend Ruuyji running at full speed in his directition. _

_" Yo Midori!" he waved with a smirk but the green-haired boy did not remark the pun and snatched his hand._

_" What's this?" he gestured to a small red wound on Hiroto's index._

_" Oh..that...Paper cute" Hiroto replied calmly. Midorikawa approached the finger so as it was only a few milimetres from his face and then done something extremely bizarre. Hiroto's eyes widened at the contact of his friend's tongue on his index finger._

_" Why did you lick me?" he exclaimed while wishing that the blush on his cheeks would disappear._

_" Isn't it a human believe that says that saliva heals a wound more quickly" he grinned passing his fingers through his hair. An uncomfortable silence filled in as they both did not know what to do._

_" I have another scalp I think Midori"_

_" Where?" he asked examinig his hand and face. Hiroto slyly pointed to his lip. He, himself was not believeing what he was doing and asked himself what would be Ruuyji's reaction._

_ " I don't see anything" he added sulkingly. Hiroto took a deep breath._

_" Your as pointless as Endou" he remarked before kissing him gently._

He obviously had enough. The memory was as sharp as a knife cutting him slowly. Hiroto started to fear that he had forgotten Midorikawa's face. Even if he tried, he could not remember the exact tone of his voice while he laughed and that alarmed him. Sprinting back to the cottage, he ignored the eyes of the pedestrians staring at him like if he was a madman straight from the asylum. He ognored those and run through the corridors straight to his room. Taking a few seconds to breathe normally, he then immediately dialled his Midori's number. It rang a few times and then finally he spoke up though his voice was angry.

* * *

Watching the white ceiling was one of the only thing he could do. He was in far worst mood even though he could have a nice sunny view from the window. Turning in his hospital bed once again, he closed his eyes hoping to be able to take a small nap again. The TV was still on and the announcer was still shouting about Inazuma Japan's win. Though he was in ectasy for his friends who were going in the finals, he wished he was with them.

The vibrating noise of his cell-phone disturbed him once again from his thoughts. Out of annoyance, he furiously pressed the button and yelled in the phone.

" WHAT MOM?"

" Ruuyji? a familiar voice asked. Recognizing the sound, he got up straight and was not sitting.

" Hiroto?" he asked not believing his ears. Why would he be calling him among all? But then it was Kiyama...the most caring of all his team-mate.

" How are you doing?" Ruuyji could sense the worry in his voice and though he did not want to frighten him he decided to stay honest.

" Me? Extremely fine! How exciting it is to be alone and get nothing to do" he said hopping that the sarcasm was clearly recognizable. He eyed the white plaster on his leg and kicked the sheet out of annoyance.

" Oh...Am sorry Ruuyji but isn't their an earthling proverb that says that every light has its silver lining?" he said immitating his friend who was now smiling. Hirroto had the gift to make anyone feel better and made him a very precious friend...though Ruuyji hoped that they were more than that.

" How about you...Why did you phoned? Is everything alright?"

" Yeah... I just missed you...How about you My Midori do you miss me"

" Uhum Hiroto how many times shall I tell you...I'm not your property so stop using the word "my"." he growled even louder when he heard the redhead laughing.

" Well anyways my **beloved** Midori... Happy Valentine's day"

A warm feeling started to crawl inside Ruuyji. Oh! How he missed him. His beautiful eyes, his pale complexion, his laugh.

" Happy Valentines's day to you too my **beloved** Kiyama"

_**~Sigh~ well a happy ending...be thankful if it was not for you guys, I would have killed Midorikawa and have Hiroto all to myself. Lol I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it ! Have a nice day...or sweet dreams and please review and gimme some happiness**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_ME: shalalalalaal! here we go for chapter 4! Goenji do the disclaimer!_**

**_Gouenji:..._**

**_Me: COME ON HOTHEAD!_**

**_Goenji: ~glares~_**

**_ME:...I..ll...do it myself.. I don't own Inazuma ELeven and the following is purely for entertainment purposes..BTW if i owned it..GOuenji would have already fell mysteriously from a cliff and suffer a terrible death...Now..now..please review and enjoy the fubukiness!_**

What would his brother do? Atsuya has always been more outgoing than Shirou whose timidness was slowly consuming him. For the past few weeks, he could not look straight in the certain person's dark eyes which was examinig him like an x-ray. Just thinking about him made his pure white cheeks shade themselves in a nice red tint. He always wanted to have his sibling's assurance and he knew that if the later was here with him, he would have ordered him to get a hold of himself and either confess to Goenji or forget him. But forgetting would be hard as he already fell hard. He suddenly felt distracted when he caught a glimpse of the window. Outside, the snow was falling lightly covering the ground and skeletic tress with a white fur coat. His face immediately lit up, and he hurried to the field. Extending his ahnds in front of him, he started enjoying the feeling of the snow melting on his hands. It was just like home. It was rare that snow would fall in the middle of February and the streets were already covered by a few centimetres now.

" Aren't you cold?" someone asked from the patio. He turned around to face no one other that Goenji. Gulping, he made one step backwards.

" No... actually I feel good right now" he smiled timidly when the striker made a step inwards. They were so near to each other, Shirou started asking himself if his fellow team-mate could hear his increased heartbeat.

" I don't like the snow...its too humid" he said frankly and for some unknown reason, the white-haired boy felt offended.

" I love it. Aren't snowballs just like us?" he asked gently.

" Us?"

" Yes, us human. I always try to see each flake as since there like us...All different but equally the same". Gouenji nodded slowly though he did not seem completely convinced so Fubuki took it as a challenge. At then end of their conversation, he would love winter and the snow. Fubuki sighed heavily. Both of them were so different just like **fire and ice** and the timid-looking boy was questionning himself if whether two people so oppose to themselves could like each other.

" Listen attentively" he begged the serious-looking guy who obeyed.

" I don't hear anything"

" Yes. Isn't it amazing? Such calmness its relaxing".

" I'm sure that if you when you'll have a daughter, you will call her Yuki right?". Goenji's smile at his own joke. (**yuki =snow in japanese)**

The striker's nose was getting redder and redder due to the harsh climate. His hands were buried deep inside the pockets of his anorak and he would always changed the weight on his two feet. He was not adapt to the weather as Fubuki who was slightly amused.

" Well, see you Fubuki" he said before climbing the stairs of the porshe.

The poor defender did not want him too leave soon and his brain started to work hard searching for a way to let him stay for a while again. Gathering all his courage, he bent forward to gather a mass of white material which he compacted in a small ball. Hesistating a little, he first inhaled deeply and threw it with all his force. The ball crashed and fell in hundred of particles on Goenji's back.

" Oh your so on" he yelled and in a flash, Fubuki was bombarded with humid missiles. His laugh echoed loudly in the desert field. Showing his two hands as a sign that he wanted to end the feud, he approached Gouenji slyly. The latter failed in his trap and winced. Fubuki had quickly loosened his collar and threw a dash on snow on his bar chest. While in his element, Fubuki was no more scared and had the feeling that everything was on his reach.

Furious looking Shuuya though was not in a brighter mood and started running after him yelling death menaces. He dived into him, propelling both of them into the ground. With all his body weight, he kept Fubuki which was fighting back on the ground. Then the defender froze and no more sound could be heard from him.

Shuuya moved away.

" Fubuki?". No response. HE turned the body around to find an unanimated corpse lying on the snow. His heart began racing and horrid thoughts flashed in his head. He began shaking the unconscious-like body.

" Fubuki! Fubuki..." still no response.

" Shirou..get up" he gasped as the words could not get out of his throat. Suddenly, and unusual sight rolled infront of his eyes. He swore he saw him smile.

" Very funny" Gouenji snapped before getting as far away as him and sat.

" Oh am sorry!" he chuckled approaching him. He got a little scared when he glared terribly at him.

" Do you know how much you scared me out there?" he asked looking staright in his powerful grey eyes.

" I-I'm so-sorry" he stuttered.

" S'okay" he smiled patting him gently on the head. Fubuki shivered on the contact and sighed when he removed his hand.

" You were scared huh?" Shirou punned lightly.

" Yeah...I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you".

The adolesent eyes widen at his friend's sincerity and had a strange feelings in his stomach. HE was massaging it but the feeling did not disappear.

_Butterflies_

Adrenaline rushed in his head and without thinking, he rested his head on his fellow team-mate's shoulder who hissed slowly.

" I I I..." he exclaimed while removing his head.

" WHo told you to remove it?" he scolded and with his free hand, pushed his head back on its original position.

" Can i tell you something?"

" GO on" the fire-striker pleaded.

" I'm in love you" he said with a rush before blushing furiously. Gounji did not reply using words, instead lifted his chin. When there lips joined, Fubuki sensed something exploding right inside him and overwhelmed with new kind of sensations. He was kissing as gently as possible as if he did not want to break him. The snow began to fall again in their head but they did not break their embrace.

Shirou was sure that if his brother was here he would either be proud of him...or he would have wanted to barf.

_**sorry for being a little late but there was a blackoutwhile i was writing and all the data..was deleted...ugh then following chapter is Burn gazelle...:D review please please please **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_YEAHH! AM SO PUMPED! MY FAV PAIRING"S UP! I'll still do chapters till the end of feb or march so no worries :D Sakuma kidou will come next. Enjoy and please review :D_**

Suzuno listened patiently as one of his friend was babbling endlessly about Valentine's day but in his mind he asked himself where was Burn. If he was there, he would have made one of his stupid comments and he would have kicked his fr-enemy's leg like always but now he was nowhere to be seen. It was difficult to admit, but lunch was a little more boring without his snotty remarks.

" What did Nagumo and you plan?" the boy in front of him asked. Suzuno watched in disgust as he was munching the crab-sticks with his mouth full. He never remembered his name and always used the nickname Burn invented. He cursed under his breath. Why was him the only thing he was thinking about? Averting his yeys from the horrid view, he asked what he meant.

" What are you doing for Valentine's day?" the nameless boy asked.

" Me? Nothing and I don't give a damn about that this hothead is doing" he replied with much dignity and maintained that face when he gave the ice-element player the "don't give me this crap" look. Suzuno started to make his way to the room he shared with Burn. Why oh why among all people in Sun Garden, they choosed him as room-mate? Well, let's just say that he wasn't the tidiest person on Eart and that he had breathing problems that echoed at night. When-ever Burn would snore to loudly, it would be his roomie's pleasure to throw a pillow at him thus he created a new game.

_Five point the feet, ten point the stomach and fifty if you hit his obnoxious freaking annoying head._

He slided the room and suddenly felt astonished. Two figures were closely interlaced in each other. The familiar redhead was kissing deeply a who girl had to lean against a wall so as not to fall. Her hands were moving around his body without conscious and he sense his blood boil. His fists starting flinching for an unknown reason and he had the sudden envy to hit something hard. Slamming the door shut, he ran. Ran as quickly as he could away from the disgusting scene but wondered why he was so furious. Walking more calmly, he regained a normal breathing tempo and forget to knock at Midorikawa's door. While hearing the door opening, the green haired boy immediately replaced the photo he was currently holding. Obviously it was a photo of Hiroto.

" Yo Suuzuno, can I help you?" he asked.

" Can I sleep here tonight?" he pointed to the empty bed Hiroto used to occupy before going to Lioncott Island. Ruuyji had a small glimpse of it and nodded.

" Nagumo ate something smelly?" he asked smiling trying to find the reason why he decided to come here as subtly as possible but Gazelle did not answer. He was still thinking why he was so anry. Though making out shmalessly in their SHARED room, he did not do an unforgivable sin but still he was still extremely angry with him and needed to confront him now. So going back, he now knocked on the door.

Nothing

Asking himself if they were going to far in their make out session, he stuck his ear to the door.

Nothing

He then slammed the door open to found the girl alone sitting on the bed. He sensed an overwhelming sensation of hate towards her. He entered nonchalantly in the room and went directly to the desk.

" So you and Tulip...its serious?"

" Who?" she asked frowning deeply.

" Uhh... Nagumo?" he replied now realising that this pink -haired chick wasn't very bright. He never called hiim by his name maybe because he knew it was irritating him whenever he called him by his alien name.

" Oh yeah! He's very co-"

Suzuno shrugged and went away not wanting to hear about her feelings for him.

* * *

Midorikawa did not insist to talk and though he appreciated it, the silence was a bit uncomfortable so his head immediately shot up when he heard the door being loudly knocked on.

HE offred ot get up and open it. He felt something being dumped on his feet and watch his belongings scattered along the floor.

" You might need those" Burn said sarcastically.

The green haired boy feeling the tensed climax, gently eclipsed himself. It was now the straw which broked the camel's back and though he remained calm,he wanted to smash his face.

" Well good riddance. Can't you go back and have fun with your little girlfriend?"

" Oh I see...Poor poor Gazelle is Jealous. Don't worry dude, one day you'll sure found someone who pity you enough and will accept to go out with ya"

" Well, better be alone than being with a brainless chick. But I understand no person with a normal IQ would have accepted to go out with you Burn" he snapped back. Knowing that the white-haired boy's come back was better than his, Burn's face got redder and redder.

" MAYBE BECAUSE I CAN'T HAVE YOU"

GAzelle opened his mouth but nothing was coming from. He now knew why he was so infuriated. It was jealousy ...such a dangerous thiing as this feeling made him loose his temper. His head was empty. His ex-rival has openly admitted that he liked him and deep deep, his feelings were mutual. How could he not be attracted with him? His fiery and carefree attitude, his charism. So acting with his instincts, he bent forward and kissed deeply and passionately...Burn's cheek.

" Ah come on! Its all you can do?" the later grinned mischieviously.

**_I did my best to do it as non fluffy as possible and faithful to the characters :D please click the pooor lonely button below :D_**


End file.
